Idiota
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Jiraiya, não se preocupe você pode me da uma carta de amor depois. Desafio das Song Fics com Yeahrebecca ! .::Tsunade x Jiraiya ::.


**N/A:Resultado de um desafio com Yeahrebecca. Homenagem a Jiraiya-sensei, saudades desse velho tarado. Betado. **

**

* * *

**

**Idiota**

**

* * *

**

_**"Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Jiraya, não se preocupe você pode-me da uma carta de amor depois".**_

_**

* * *

**_

As mãos de unhas bem feitas e vermelhas deslizaram até o pequeno copinho de bebida enquanto abafava um suspiro devido ao cansaço.

Perdera uma fortuna em uma jogatina . Até ali nenhuma novidade. Olhou o bar quase deserto pensando onde estaria sua nova pupila, Shizune-san. A jovem era sempre atrapalhada e muito acanhada, no entanto possuía uma inteligência invejável.

Riu com a lembrança, porém, logo em seguida, ao tomar consciências de seu ato, seus olhos desabaram na tão comum melancolia. Há quanto tempo não ria assim? Com a mesma naturalidade e por um motivo tão banal?

Desde que Dan tinha falecido era um feito quase que incomum, era sempre irritadiça, era sempre _Tsunade-Hime._

Escutou o sino soar e o velho senhor falar um "Irashai" ao recém cliente. Não precisou virar o rosto para saber quem era. Tinha sentido seu chakra há algumas horas e sabia que inevitavelmente ele estaria a sua procura.

-Tsunade. – a voz dele soou divertida e imponente exatamente igual como na última vez que se encontraram.

A mulher virou o rosto lentamente resvalando os lábios nos dedos compridos.

- Jiraiya. Não o vejo há muito tempo. – comentou displicente movendo-se novamente para frente e enchendo mais uma vez o copinho com saquê.

- Sentiu saudades provavelmente**.**

**

* * *

**

_**" O Sandaime sempre quis que você o sucedesse"**_

_**"Eu seria um péssimo Hokage! Eu me sinto vivo livre e..."**_

_**"Você não pôde deter Orochimaru. Então assumiu a responsabilidade de seguir seus rastro , certo ?**_

_**"..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jiraiya sentou-se no banco ao lado e erguendo o dedo pediu silencioso um pouco de saquê. Voltou-se novamente em sua direção, e sem poder conter, observou detalhadamente o corpo modelado da mulher ao seu lado; os seios fartos, os braços rígidos, os longos cabelos loiros.

Mas não era isso que de fato o fazia admirá-la, era quase impossível definir o que o encantava tanto em sua antiga colega de time. O que fazia amá-la tanto...

_" - Tsunade. – a chamou sentindo os músculos doloridos ao se levantar da cama – O que está fazendo ai ..._

_- Não irá acontecer de novo , foi a única e ultima vez..."_

- Na realidade não. – Tsunade respondeu impassível. – Quase não me lembro de você.

O comentário não o abalou, na realidade poucas coisas vindo de sua boca o surpreendia. Desde daquela manhã em que acordara com as pálpebras pesadas demais e a vira de pé, seminua, com uma típica melancolia, não esperava algo menos rude.

- Muito fria como sempre – comentou divertido e agradeceu ao velho homem que acabara de deixar a bebida a sua frente. – Não deveria ser assim com amigos que não vê há muito tempo.

* * *

_**"Levar um fora sempre torna um homem mais forte"**_

_**"Então a obrigação de um homem é "ser forte" hein?"**_

_**"Bom, sim... e a felicidade não é algo que eles têm de procurar."**_

_**"..."**_

_**(...)**_

_**"Sempre tentando banca o durão... Mas se você voltar... Você não precisará mais bancar o durão comigo**_**..."**

**

* * *

**

- Somente alguns anos que não o vejo.

Do que se lembrava não deveria ter sido há mais de 5 anos. Desde daquela noite em que uma incontrolável crise de solidão a fizera entregar-se a ele, provocando assim voluptuosos gemidos escaparem de sua garganta.

- Somos ninjas, vivemos pouco e já temos 40 anos... – o viu levar o saque aos lábios e a face levemente envelhecida receber uma tonalidade rubra. – Mas mudando de assunto, soube que está com uma nova pupila.

O comentário não a surpreendeu, poucas coisas ela conseguia ou fazia questão de manter em segredo, e sendo ela , sempre tão solitária, ter uma pupila era algo que inevitavelmente os sábios de Konoha tomariam conhecimento.

- As nóticias correm rápido... E como foi o lançamento do seu mais novo livro ecchi?

Um riso foi a resposta. E ela, sem saber por que, se sentiu levemente incomodada. Jiraiya era sempre assim, irresponsável, cínico e claro, pervertido.

- Idiota. – arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão irritada e novamente tomou o saquê em um gole só.

- Não lembrava de você se incomodar tanto com isso.

O fato era que ela nos últimos anos se importava com poucas coisas.

- Talvez por que eu não me incomode.

Ele soltou um ruído semelhante a uma falhada risada e assim, ao morrer o assunto, permaneceram por um longo momento em silêncio. Era estranho tê-lo ao seu lado bebendo com sigo e jogando conversas aleatórias, mas era algo que ela preferia dessa maneira, mesmo por que, ela sabia que Jiraiya sabia exatamente como ela era.

- Somos considerados sannins agora – O silêncio foi quebrado e ela, antes concentrada no copinho em suas mãos, se viu obrigada a olhá-lo - Você não acha que deveria voltar para a vila com mais freqüência?

Sabia que ele tocaria uma hora ou outra neste assunto. Suas sobrancelhas relaxaram e os lábios crisparam indicando seu desagrado com a pergunta.

- Esse cargo não serve de nada para mim, apenas criei fama, nada mais.

- Você perdeu a ternura necessária em uma _kunoichi_. Você parece ter esquecido tudo que sensei nos ensinou.

O olhou pelo canto dos olhos e pode ver os olhos negros, calmos e cansados como se tais palavras estivessem sendo repetidas para uma menina teimosa. Teimosa. Tsunade era uma mulher teimosa.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, sensei queria que um de nós fosse um dos Hokages, mas nenhum criou responsabilidade ou espírito suficiente para ser um... – o mesmo discurso, limpo claro e objetivo. A verdade nua e crua. - Isso me faz lembrar de Yondaime, como está o filho dele, o garoto das nove caldas?

* * *

_**"Sozinho ? É muito perigoso"**_

_**"Eu sou um dos sannins da folha , você sabe o que isso significa"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Me entristece pensar em como seu amor por aqueles que a morte lhe tirou, fica guardado em você" **_

_**"..."**_

_**"Agora meu trabalho é dar a próxima geração um bom exemplo, por eles eu colocarei minha vida em risco , para que eles não parem de sorrir."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sim, o garoto cujo eu dei seu nome..." Jiraya não pode conter os pensamentos; em pensar que Naruto era apenas uma especiaria usada em ramem.

- Naruto está bem... Não é o nosso maior problema no momento.

- Você teve notícias dele... Orochimaru?

Os olhos se arregalaram e relaxaram em seguida como se ele, por um momento, se lembrasse repentinamente de algo muito ruim.

- Não... Nenhuma.

Acostumado em não ter nada em suas mãos. Acostumado em perdê-los em pleno contato com a pele e em olho a olho.

- Você deveria parar de se torturar por ele... Seguindo todos seus rastros.

O comentário de Tsunade o fez soltar um risada falhada, porem, logo sua expressão entregou-se a uma rara melancolia e seus olhos, antes calmos, deram espaço a tão comum determinação.

- Ele era meu amigo. Continuarei tentando.

- Não acha que deveria esquecê-lo?

Desta vez um riso levemente irônico soou e sem fazer a mínima questão de olhá-la para responder , mesmo por que todas suas conversas se resumiam apenas em palavras ditas e olhares cortados, ele continuou:

- Esquecer um amigo? Não me consideraria um ninja. Já sou um velho irresponsável.

Ele era homem determinado, porem, sua busca por diversão o negligenciava. E por saber exatamente disso que ele muitas vezes fazia questão de dizer para si mesmo que amar e acreditar, era sim , dever de um ninja.

- Esse sentimento... Eu não entendo como alguém poder amar tanto algo e simplesmente assim morrer por ela.

Apesar de não ter laços fortes o suficiente, ele sabia por que. Seus olhos deslizaram até ela vendo o semblante ainda jovem da mulher pelo qual tinha se apaixonado. A expressão rígida, os lábios avermelhado, os olhos mel em conjunto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Talvez ele tivesse.

* * *

_**"Você vai se encontrar de novo com Orochimaru? Dá para perceber pela expressão de Shizune."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Não sei que tipo de negócio ele te ofereceu, mas não tenha pressa com sua resposta."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"E mais uma coisa... Vou falar só isso. Os grande objetivos dos Hokages sempre foram: proteger os habitantes da vila de Konoha, evitar a guerra e fazer que a vila prosperasse. Eles deram sua vidas nesse sonho.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Se você se atrever a trair Konoha... Eu vou te matar."**_

_**"Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com Konoha."**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Você não deveria esquecê-los? Nawaki... Dan...

A citação dos nomes fez com seus olhos se arregalassem e suas pupilas dilatassem.

Nawaki. Dan. Há quanto tempo estava presa a eles? Talvez décadas. Sua arrogância, sua prepotência, sua indiferença. Tudo por causa deles. Mas ela não se importava, Tsunade daria a vida apenas a eles dois, nem por Jiraiya, nem por Konoha.

Por isso ela não era uma ninja? Talvez, mas quem disse que ela ligava de verdade para isso?

- Eu já aprendi que não devo amar nem acreditar em mais ninguém.

Olhá-lo naquele momento era inevitável, aquela face tipicamente animada de repente melancólica e pensativa. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Nem você Jiraya."

- Confesso que isso me entristece. – a voz masculina e naturalmente rouca soou mais baixa que o normal. Depois o viu se levantar e seguidamente abaixou a cabeça como estivesse constrangida demais para encará-lo. - Sei que não tenho chance alguma _Tsunade-hime_.

E logo após escutar seu "codinome" ser dito e a garrafinha de saquê ser derrubada, sentiu o leve roçar dos lábios, rápidos, tão rápidos que era quase incapaz de senti-lo. Seus olhos se arregalaram em seguida relaxaram e mais uma vez virou o rosto sentindo o tão incômodo silêncio reinar entre os dois.

- Eu já estou indo. – ele falou e ironicamente sua voz saiu animada e o típico sorriso de dentes brancos e olhos fechados surgiu em sua face.

As mãos de unhas bem feitas e vermelhas apertaram-se intensamente enquanto seus lábios rubros crisparam em sinal de sua irritação.

- Idiota!

* * *

_**Ela se lembrava. Vagamente. Nítida em sua cabeça. **_

_**O rosto velho e acabado. **_

_**Adulto, um homem... Completo nos atributos físicos e na virilidade quase vulgar e irritante.**_

_**E ainda, criança...**_

_**"Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Jiraya, não se preocupe você pode-me da uma carta de amor depois".**_

_**Com aquele sorriso tão típico nos homens pelo qual amara**_

_**"Seu idiota..."**_

_**Após sua morte , foi o único pensamento que ocorrera naquele ínfimo momento de luto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"O que realmente importa em um shinobi não é como ele vive, mas como ele morre."_

_"O que importa não é o que ele faz enquanto vivo, mas o que ele fez antes de morrer, o que prova seu valor."_

_"Pensando assim, minhas historia está cheia de falhas."_

_"Tsunade me rejeitou todas as vezes."_

_"Eu não consegui salvar meu amigo."_

_"Eu falei eu proteger meu estudante... e meu professor."_

_"Comparado aos grandes Hokages que vieram antes de mim... meus feitos foram poucos e insignificantes..."_

_"Eu queria morrer como eles."_

_"O grande sábio disse que eu treinaria um revolucionário, alguém que traria paz ou destruição de maneira que isso dependeria de uma única decisão que eu teria que fazer."_

_"Nunca desistir, essa foi a decisão que eu tive que fazer..."_

_"O sapo no poço não conhece o oceano."_

_"O conto de Uzumaki Naruto... isso sim soa legal" _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Bom , minna-san , os trechos acima e em negrito foram tirado do mangá . É uma pequena homenagem ao grande Ero-sennin que independente do que seja será sempre o nosso Ero-sennin, sempre pervertido, lindo e engraçado. Sim, sentirei falta daquele velho tarado convencido que coletava informações e que escrevia historias que provavelmente nunca saberemos como são exatamente **

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Oul-chan.**


End file.
